Luka Y Adrien
by RoCeGo01
Summary: Celos, Adrien estaba celoso de ese tal Luka.
1. chapter 1

**Luka.**

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?. Adrien estaba junto a Alya preguntándose aquello. No entendían el porqué todos estaban amontonados en la entrada, y nadie parecía prestarles la suficiente atención, ni siquiera Chloè que incluso estaba junto a Marinette sin comentar algo despectivo, ambas parecían ansiosas por algo, impacientes.

Se escucharon los ruidos de pasos y fue cuando llegó Jullieka junto a un pelinegro parecido a ella, salvo que más alto.

Casi sin perder tiempo, todos se lanzaron hacia el chico confundiendo a Alya y Adrien a tal punto que no entendían lo que pasaba.

¿Quién era él? ¿Alguna celebridad? Ni siquiera cuando llegó Adrien se había armado tal revuelo.

Ambos vieron cómo Chloè se lanzaba a abrazar al chico murmurando un "Lukie" y es que lo que no sabían es que el chico había sido el primer amor platónico de ella.

_Rubia_ respondió el chico soltándose de ella para luego sonreír ampliamente al ver a la única cara conocida que aún no lo había saludado. Avanzó a grandes zancadas y abrió sus brazos para envolver en ellos a la azabache de de dos coletas que sonreía con un sonrojo _Tanto tiempo, mi linda _Cielo_ _ sonrió el chico de ojos avellanas al pronunciar el apodo cariñoso viendo esos ojos del color del cielo.

_Te extrañé, Luka_ murmuró la ojiazul contra su pecho.

A Adrien no le gustó eso. No, para nada.

¿Porqué se estaban abrazando tanto?.

Enfurruñado a más no poder, se cruzó de brazos y miró la escena con una clara mueca de enfado.

 _Separense, SEPARENSE, SE-PA-REN-SE._ Sus ganas de gritar la palabra eran cada vez más fuertes.

¿Por qué su amiga lo estaba abrazando?.

Nino se acercó unos minutos a Alya y Adrien y comenzó a hablar con entusiasmo.

_Él es Luka, hermano mayor de Jullieka. Todo el curso era muy cercano a él, en especial Marinette, a ella la adora_ comenta con una sonrisa divertida _Hace unos tres años se fue junto a su padre pero tal parece que volvió_ finaliza su explicación y vuelve junto al grupo.

Alya parecía sorprendida, pues su mejor amiga parecía haberse olvidado de mencionarle sobre su existencia. En cambio, Adrien estaba muy molesto, demasiado.

¿Por qué tiene que _adorarla_? Marinette es _su_ amiga, _suya_ , no de él.

Oh, él debía mostrarle cuán suya era su querida amiga.

Ese tal Luka debía comprender que había perdido su lugar, ahora Adrien era su amigo. Y como buen amigo que era debía evitar que otros chicos ocupen su lugar. Sólo él podría ser su amigo, ningún otro chico, él debía ser el único.

Era algo que sentía que debía hacerlo. Aunque no lo consideró correcto.

_¿Qué tal si hoy luego de clases te paso a buscar para una buena hora de videojuegos?_ propone el pelinegro sonriéndole ampliamente a Marinette.

La chica le devuelve la sonrisa dispuesta a aceptar cuando Adrien considera que la situación es suficiente. Él ya venía soportando demasiado todo esto.

No dejaría que ese Luka le robase a su amiga Marinette. Es muy molesto tener que verlos abrazados y sonriéndose felices sin tener en cuenta que a él le molesta, eso es muy egoísta por parte de ambos. A su punto de vista.

Poniendo una enorme y falsa sonrisa en su rostro, el rubio se encaminó hacia ambos mientras se paraba junto a Marinette, demasiado cerca para la estabilidad emocional de la chica. El pelinegro frunció el ceño ante la interrupción del chico pero luego relajó las facciones, pues es la primera vez que lo veía.

_Hola, soy Adrien. Luka, ¿No?_ preguntó extendiendo la mano para luego darle un saludo _Admito que recién me entero de tu existencia pese a que pareces ser buen amigo de todos_ comentó él haciendo énfasis en la palabra "buen" para darla a entender que nadie había hablado de él.

_¿Mi Cielo no te habló de mi? Oh, me rompes el corazón Mari_ habló él en broma haciendo sonreír nuevamente a la ojiazul que estaba bastante tensa por la cercanía del amor de su vida.

Cómo extrañaba a su mejor amigo. Después de Alya, claro. La morena la mataría por no admitir ser la más importante entre ambos.

Adrien lo entendió, realmente lo hizo. Tanto enojo por la cercanía de ambos, esas ganas de ser él quien la abrazara. Eso sólo significaba una cosa: estaba celoso.

A lo largo del tiempo lo negaba diciendo un " _es sólo una buena amiga_ " sin darse cuenta de la verdad. Marinette era como su hermana. La quería tanto que comenzaba a tener los típicos celos de hermano mayor.

O eso creía él, aunque por el momento era mejor dejarlo en la ignorancia. Después de todo, celos fraternales o no, Adrien se encargó personalmente de que durante el año su hermanita no estuviera a solas con ese patán.

 ** _Fin._**


	2. Adrien, El Hermano Celoso

**Adrien, El Hermano Celoso.**

¿Luka? ¿Ese Luka quería pasar tiempo con su Mari?.

No, lo siento chico, pero Adrien es un tanto celoso y cuida muy bien de su hermanita.

_¿Cuándo..._ comenzó a preguntar y Alya sonrió de lado.

_Ayer, lamento avisarte tarde, hermano de Mari_ dice mirando algo detrás del rubio _Si quieres, la próxima vez que estén juntos puedo avisarte en el momento_ se ofrece con una sonrisa y Adrien comienza a negar amablemente aunque dentro quiere matarla _Lástima, te iba a avisar que acaban de llegar, juntos y abrazados_ añade la morena con malicia para luego alejarse.

Si eso no se considera ayudar a su amiga con el chico que le gusta, realmente no sé qué sea.

Adrien se dió vuelta rápidamente y se acercó a Marinette, nuevamente, demasiado cerca.

Luka simplemente rodó los ojos y volvió a juntar a la azabache a su lado.

Adrien, nada contento con esto, tiró de Marinette hacia ella.

Luego fue Luka quien acercó otra vez a su Cielo.

Luego nuevamente Adrien con su princesa.

Luego Luka.

Luego Adrien.

Y Alya sólo veía la escena completamente divertida. Pues su amiga tenía a dos chicos nada disimulados detrás suyo, pese a que uno de ellos aún siga sin asumirlo.

Marinette, la pobre chica, ya no sabía por cuál de todos los motivos largarse a llorar.

Porque Adrien la consideraba su hermana.

Luka se le declaró y tuvo que rechazarlo.

Adrien no dejaba que Luka se le acercara.

Luka se acercaba aún más cuando Adrien estaba cerca.

La pobre de Marinette necesitaba un descanso de todo esto, tantas emociones estaban abrumándola.

En cuanto vió a Chloè, sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó sobre ella mientras decía en voz alta "Adiós, Chloè me necesita" pese a que nadie le creyó ni un solo segundo ya que ambas se odiaban.

¿Cuán desesperada se encontraba por escapar? Mira que pasar tiempo con la persona que odias es demasiado.

_Bien Agreste, ya basta_ habló Luka con enojo _Lo único que haces es estar de celoso mientras te excusas diciendo ser como su hermano_ masculla el pelinegro _Al menos tengo las agallas suficiente como para darme cuenta de lo que siento y decírselo_ añade para luego darse la vuelta e irse a su salón.

El rubiecito ya estaba comenzando a sofocarlo, de seguro el tinte ya se le había caído a los ojos como para estar tan ciego de no darse cuenta pese a hacer tales escenas de celos.

Sonrió de medio lado, mientras Adrien, _el hermano celoso_ de Marinette siga siendo eso, su hermano, tenía el tiempo suficiente como para ganarse el corazón de su linda Cielo.

Y comenzaría con algo muy siemple quizás recomrndándole que tire las fotos del rubio para que él no se dé cuenta de sus sentimientos y luego diciéndole que están demadiado vacías entonces le propondría tomarse fotos entre ambos y colocarlas allí.

Sí, después de todo Adrien le era de mucha, mucha ayuda en su etapa de negación. Sólo tenía que jugar bien sus cartas y pronto estaría junto a la chica que lo tiene absolutamente loco desde hace ya años.

 ** _Fin._**


	3. Luka, El Voluntario No Tan Voluntario

**Luka, El Voluntario No Tan Voluntario.**

_Bien, Agreste. Seré claro, ¿Te gusta Marinette?_ preguntó Luka sin ningún tipo de tapujo haciendo a Adrien sonreír.

_Claro que sí_ afirma el rubio logrando que Luka haga una mueca.

Después de todo, el tinte no le había dejado tan ciego.

_¿Seguro?_ preguntó sólo con la ilusión de que se retracte.

_Claro, ella es una gran hermana_ afirma el rubio sonriendo.

Luka retira lo dicho con una mueca. Está feliz de que aún no sea competencia, pero su estupidez le parecía tanta que no podía evitar pensar en qué había logrado que su Cielo se enamorase de él.

_No me estás entendiendo. Te pregunté si tienes algún interés con ella_ insiste el pelinegro.

_Claro que sí, como buen hermano mayor debo estar de pleno interesado en protegerla_ declara solemne. La idea de estar todo el día abrazando a su hermanita le llenaba el pecho de una cálida sensación.

Cada día la sentía más su hermana. O eso creía él, pero no es momento de levantar los cuchillos, aún.

_No, que si tienes algún tipo de interés amoroso_ vuelve a insistir Luka.

_Claro que la amo, es como mi hermana. Mi padre puede estar ausente pero al ser de mi familia también lo amo_ comenta Adrien con una sonrisa.

Esto ya era demasiado para Luka, iba a explotar, definitivamente.

_¡Bien! ¡Te lo buscaste! ¡Que si quieres insesto con tu hermanita, imbécil!_ espeta el pelinegro totalmente exasperado.

_Te enojaste más rápido de lo que creí. Escupiste la bola de pelo en un maullido_ comenta Adrien riendo.

_¿Eso fue un chiste de gato?_ pregunta Luka incrédulo a la vez que sonríe _Mi Cielo y yo los odiamos, sigue así que te saboteas solo_ comentó alegre el chico.

Sólo hacía falta que el rubio suelte uno de esos horribles chistes frente a su Cielo y entonces ella comenzaría a mirarlo con otros ojos.

_Mari los adoraría_ dice el rubio de brazos cruzados.

_No, no lo hará_ comenta el rubio sonriente _En fin, ¿Entonces tienes un interés romántico con ella?_ volvió a insistir pero un poco más alegre.

Si el rubio tenía ese horrible defecto, era muy probable que llegase a encontrar unos cuantos más que logren que su Cielo se _des_ -enamore de él.

Después de todo, quien es capaz de decir tal atrocidad como chiste, probablemente no sepa siquiera cortejar a una mujer.

_No, y creo que deberían tenerlo claro ya. No es la primera vez que me lo preguntan_ comenta el rubio con resignación.

Aunque, puede que esta vez haya tenido la leve sensación de haber estado mintiendo.

_En ese caso, gracias, cuñado_ comenta feliz el pelinegro para luego marcharse.

Luego de unos cuantos pasos se encuentra a Marinette quien lo mira expectante.

_Lo lamento mi Cielo, sigue negando sentir algo por ti. Yo que tú me fijo en otras personas, yo, por ejemplo_ habla Luka intentando hacerla reír.

En cambio, lo que consiguió de parte de la azabache fue una meca triste.

_Ya lo suponía. De todas formas, gracias por ofrecerte para ayudarme a saber si siente algo por mí_ comenta ella jugando con sus manos.

_Bueno, para lo que sea que necesites, aquí me tienes. Luka el voluntario_ sonríe de lado logrando que Marinette ría.

Aunque, si te trata de estar con otro chico, Luka no será tan voluntario para apoyarla. No en eso.

 ** _Fin._**


End file.
